Zachary Beck
Name: Zachary Beck Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Pranks, Youtube, comedy sketches, internet memes, video games, social media, trolling Appearance: ''' Zach is Caucasian, stands at 4'11", and weighs 110 lbs. He has a skinny body frame and a round, boyish face. Zach's overall appearance is rather childlike. He has dirty blonde hair that reaches down to the nape of his neck. His eyes are blue. He has a straight nose that rounds out at the end and freckles across its bridge. Zach tends to wear t-shirts most of the time. They'll usually have captions or graphics on the front and/or back. He'll wear baggy pants year round and shorts during the warmer months. He also wears hoodies for cooler weather. For footwear, he wears tennis shoes for most seasons and sandals for warm weather. On the day of the abduction, Zach wore a white t-shirt with two stick figures, one of which is holding the other's leg, with the caption "I was pulling your leg!" underneath. He also wore baggy blue jeans and black Adidas sandals. '''Biography: Zach was born as the only child to Thomas and Victoria Beck. Shortly after Zach was born, his family moved from Atlanta, Georgia to Chattanooga, Tennessee. They moved in order to be closer to Victoria's parents. Thomas currently works as a store manager at a local Publix and Victoria has found work as a baker at a local pastry shop. The family is comfortably middle class overall. Growing up, Zach tended to act out a lot. Always craving attention, Zach would try to poke and prod his parents and other children to come play with him. He was always loud and played a bit roughly. Once in elementary school, he had pushed a girl down during recess while playing tag, hurting her arm. This caused him to be sent to the principal's office. Despite his claims that she almost knocked him down before he pushed her, he got detention for a week. After that happened, his parents were called in to see the counsellor. During their meeting, they discussed that they should find Zach an outlet for his more aggressive tendencies. During this time, Zach got into video games. His parents owned a Playstation 2 and a Nintendo Gamecube. Some of the games Zach would play with them or watch them play included Mario Kart, Sonic the Hedgehog, Resident Evil 4, Soul Calibur, and Super Smash Bros. Around the time Zach entered 5th grade, he received an Xbox 360 for his birthday, and that's when his taste in video games switched to less family friendly titles. Games like Dead Rising, Call of Duty, Mortal Kombat, and God of War were among his favorites. He finds action and fighting games to be exciting for their quick pace and controls. His parents always make sure to talk to Zach about the games he plays and that he should never imitate what he sees. Zach felt patronized, thinking they considered him stupid enough to imitate the violence he sees. He still obeyed them regardless. Zach started using the computer a lot during elementary school. Most of his free time spent using the computer was spent watching videos on Youtube. Most of the videos he enjoyed involved pranks. He loved seeing people's reactions when being pranked, finding them hilarious. He later decided to try out some of the pranks he had seen himself. He started with simple pranks, such as wrapping a rubber band around the sink sprayer, and tested them on his parents. Despite his parents' disapproval and punishments, he figured he had found an outlet. As the years went by, he began to do more elaborate pranks. For example, hanging a giant toy spider from a tree and dropping it in front of people who walked by. Zach would record the reactions of his prank victims and upload them to his Youtube account. Zach is decently popular, having over hundreds of subscribers. Helping with this popularity, Zach has numerous social media plugs, such as Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, and while it was still around, Vine. Aside from pranks, Zach has also dabbled in performing sketch comedy, inspired by shows like MadTV. Usually these are quick scenarios thought up and performed with his friends. He usually uploads these to Youtube, Instagram, and formerly Vine. During his middle school years, Zach started to notice everyone was hitting their growth spurts but him. Compared to everyone else, Zach still looked like an elementary school kid amongst the teenagers. His parents consulted a doctor about this, but they were assured Zach was healthy. Zach became very insecure due to his short height, and received a lot of teasing for it. So, he started to tease back at everyone taller than him. This led to him getting carried away by verbally taunting and insulting his classmates, which ended up getting him into confrontations with his classmates, as well as students from different grades. These confrontations would threaten to lead to physical violence. So Zach, deciding to take an offhanded approach, took to social media. He made alternate anonymous accounts on his social media pages and started trolling everyone who annoyed or angered him. In doing this, Zach started using various internet memes. Some of these memes he had taken off of other sites or created himself. Sometimes he'll spam these memes across social media, whether or not it's for trolling. Any meme that is popular or still has relevance, he'll use it. This will persist for a brief period, with only a couple of posts at a time that either contain an insult or meme that offends his victim's passion, beliefs, or appearance. Zach is careful when using these memes, though. In order to prevent others from finding out he's the one trolling, he posts similar memes on his official pages and acts like a victim. His trolling victims aren't too specific. He targets anyone from his school or classes that bother him or make him mad. He enjoys seeing posts from others reacting to his trolling. He tries not to go as far as to pressure someone into suicide, as he only likes to take swift revenge on others. In high school, Zach still causes the same sort of trouble he made back in middle school. He'll insult anyone, whether they annoy him or just to get a rise out of them. He views locker rooms as perfect places to practice new pranks of his, such as tricking others into giving him toilet paper just to cover their hand in Nutella and pass it off as poop. He will also bang on the bathroom stalls and fake peeing on people's feet in the showers. He will record what happens with his phone for his Youtube channel. These antics have lead to some students confronting him and have gotten him in trouble with his teachers. The teachers will often give Zach verbal warnings at least, but he has been sentenced to detention when he has taken things too far. Zach has also taken an interest in the film club, mostly to take better shots for his videos, but also to explore a career in camera work. Zach's relationship with his parents is rather complicated. He does love them, but he also thinks they can be rather overbearing. He feels that they tend to treat him like he is still a child, which annoys him to no end. They are also Baptist Christians and attend church bimonthly, but Zach finds it boring. Zach considers himself agnostic, but he keeps that to himself since he does not want to deal with the assumed disapproval from his parents. Thomas and Victoria's stance on Zach's pranks is also complicated. While they don't think it is exactly the outlet Zach needed, they also believe they are harmless enough as to not to be a big deal. Academically, Zach is at best an average student. He maintains a B to C average at best, with an occasional D. This is due to his lack of interest in the classes he attends. Over the years, his parents have tried to improve his drive by offering him rewards if he manages to get passing grades. Sometimes he'll receive extra money for his grades or his parents will buy him a new video game. This seems to work for the most part, as Zach has stepped up his studying habits to get what he wants. He has gotten a new camera for his videos, as well as props for his pranks. If he fails to meet his end of the deal, he will be restricted from making his videos. Zach dreams of making a living off of his Youtube channel, perhaps getting a show on TV dedicated to his pranks like Impractical Jokers. If that does not come to fruition, he is looking into a career in camerawork. For now, however, he is currently working part time at a McDonalds. Advantages: Zach can use his size to his advantage by hiding from any potential threats. Any fan of his Youtube videos could be a potential ally. Disadvantages: Zach's antics have been the ire of many throughout his school years, meaning he'll have his fair share of enemies. He can also be overpowered by a lot of the taller and stronger players. His tendency to insult others could provoke them into attacking him. Designated Number: Male student No. 034 --- Designated Weapon: WD-40 Conclusion: If it moves and it's not supposed to, use duct tape. If it doesn't move and it's supposed to, use WD-40, grandpa used to say. Team up with G008 and you're effectively unstoppable. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Ryuki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Ryuki '''Kills: 'Bree Jones, Brandon Murphy 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''WD-40 (assigned weapon), Macuahuitl (from Phillip Olivares, to Lucas Diaz), Thomet MP9 (from Mikki Swift) '''Allies: 'Bree Jones, Phillip Olivares, Mikki Swift, Terra Johnson 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Zach woke up at the bottom of the slope leading up to the lighthouse. As he lame on his current situation, he came across Yuko Hayashibara, Demetri Futscher, Sven Vee, and a panicked Katrina Lavell wielding a sword. Zach stayed back until Katrina put her sword away. Once the situation was diffused, Zach got closer. Yuko suggested stall the game until they wait for rescue, which Zach dismissed. He made his way past the group towards the lighthouse where Sven was hiding. Sven let Zach into the lighthouse, while Demetri called Zach an idiot. Once inside, Zach looked over the map for any potential hiding spots, unsatisfied with the state of the lighthouse. He settled for the village and tried convincing Sven to join him. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Zachary, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: *Timing is Everything *The Plan Unfolds The Trip: *Room 719: Assholes, The Lot of Them V7: *Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' *Children of Cain *Obligatory Inner Turmoil Post *Right Turn at Albuquerque *Lately Kiss My Ass Lately *Binary Suns *What's This? Another Inner Turmoil Post? Who Would Have Guessed? *This entire area is quite dank. *Inner Turmoil 3: The Reckoning Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Zachary Beck. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students